A Love Story
by Karacil Jewl
Summary: this is a preaty good story....pleaze R&R....


I don't own DBZ just this story so read it and enjoy. R&R pleaze  
  
A Love Story  
  
By: Karacil Jewl  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber when he heard a noise from outside. He set the gravity to one and went to see who it was; when he opened the door he saw Gohan's youngest and only child, Pan. "What are you doing here, Brat?" Vegeta asked as he picked her up. "Trunks and Uncle Goten won't let me play with them." She said as a little tear slid down her face. "Don't cry why don't you go play with Bra?" Vegeta asked as he set her down. "Cause she's staying at one of her friend's houses." She replied. "That's right I forgot. Well. I'll tell you what; I'll go have a talk with those two boys. Ok?" He said and Pan began to show him the way to where the two boys were training.  
  
"Why won't you two let her play with you?" Vegeta asked as he began to playful punch Trunks and made Pan giggle. "Because we're training and she won't understand, Dad, she's only 4." Trunks said and Pan began to cry again. "Don't cry, Brat, I'll teach you." Vegeta said as he picked her up again and carried her back to the gravity chamber. "You will?" pan asked stunned. "PAN," Gohan yelled, "it's time to go!" "Well, I guess we'll have to start tomorrow." Vegeta said as he pushed her toward Gohan. "What were you doing with Vegeta, Pan?" Gohan asked as her pick up his daughter. "He's going to teach me how to fight like Trunks and Uncle Goten." Pan said as she snuggled into her father's chest and fell asleep. Gohan just starred at Vegeta as he flew away for his house.  
  
Twelve Years Later  
  
Vegeta and Pan were training in the gravity chamber (if ur not good in math Pan is 16) when Pan heard a noise coming from outside. "Did you hear that, Jita?" Pan said as she starred at the door. "Yes, I heard it too." Vegeta said and he walked toward the door of the gravity chamber. "It might be that crazy father of yours." Vegeta said as he opened the door to find Trunks and Goten starring Vegeta in the face with frighten looks. "What happen to you two?" Vegeta asked as Pan walked up next to him. "There is a mad man out there and he's killed Gohan and mom." Trunks said as he put his head done. "My father's gone?" Pan asked as she began to back up into the gravity chamber. "Yes, I'm sorry, Pan." Goten said as he walked up to her. She backed up even further until she ran into the wall. "Uncle Goten, I think that I need some time to think, can you please move?" She asked as tears began to stream down her face. "Sure don't take to long and be careful, ok?" Goten asked his niece. "Sure, Uncle Goten, I think that I'm going to go talk to my mom about this." She said and flew away.  
  
"Mom, are you here?" Pan yelled down the hall when she arrived at her house. Her mom had been sleeping with another man but her mother didn't know that Pan knew about it. "Not now, sweetheart, I'm doing something." Videl yelled from her bedroom. "I don't care and I no what you're doing, you're in there with another man, huh, am I right?" Pan yelled down the hall. "I am not, sweetheart." Videl said as she walked out of her bedroom. Pan sniffed the air, "You know mom, we Sayia-Jins have a keen scene of smelling and I can tell that you're in there having sex, I smell it on you." Pan said as she brushed past her mom and stop before she reached her mother's doorway. "And this is the proof." She said and walked into her mother's room to find a naked guy with a puzzled look on his face. "Who is this little girl, Videl, honey?" The guy said as he rushed to cover himself up. "Mike, this is my 16 year old daughter." Videl said as she began to put her arm around her daughter, but Pan brushed her off. She began to gather energy in her hand to blow up the guy. "Pan, please listen to me, with your Dad always gone training or whatever, I needed a man here to make love with; do you understand?" Videl asked as she looked down at Pan. "No, Mom, he's has to die and I going to tell you, Dad has died." As soon as Pan said that she shot the Kai blast at the man to make him suffer and die just minutes later. "There now you have no one and you deserve it to, Mother." Pan said and she rushed out the door and began to fly away. She didn't know where she was going to go now; she just flew around for awhile until she couldn't fly anymore and went back to Capsule Co. 


End file.
